


Red Lace

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Older Liam, Seduction, Teenage Louis, Top Liam, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a grown man who likes to watch his teenage neighbor, Louis, dress up in frilly panties and stockings. Guess how surprised he is when that neighbor shows up at his place wearing practically nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace

If anyone knew about his little obsession or even had the slightest idea about what he thought of he’d be arrested. He’d be arrested and probably shanked in prison because of it. No one liked a child molester. But he wouldn’t consider himself a pedophile persay, more like a Louis-phile.

 

Liam had moved to Doncaster a little under a year ago in a simple two bedroom home with one floor. The surrounding houses were about the same as well, all one floor with wide living rooms and spacious bedrooms. His neighbors were the Tomlinson’s, a large family consisting of a mother and five children. The oldest of those children was Louis; he was fifteen, pixie like, sort of childish but mature at the same time and Liam was a goner for him with one look.

 

Liam had never been attracted to someone so very underage before so the first night he was imagining blue eyes and caramel fringe and that amazing bum of Louis’ instead of big burly porn stars or his ex Zayn, needless to say he was worried. He felt filthy and guilty and dirty but he also felt something he hadn’t in a long time. Desire.

 

It also didn’t help that Liam had grown to have a kink. A cross-dressing kink. He liked looking at pictures of younger guys-he was only 25 so not that much younger than him-dressed in lingerie and stockings and he imagined ripping them off with his teeth and soiling the delicate fabrics. Liam looked subdued and demure to the outside world but in his head regarding the bedroom he was far from it.

 

He got this kink by accident though. He was getting ready for bed one night and shut off his light to see a light coming through his window. He looked over and if his jaw hung any farther down then he’d catch flies. Across the yard of about ten feet was Louis’ bedroom window. He had found out that the Tomlinson’s home was much like his own except more bedrooms and Louis’ just so happened to be in direct view of Liam’s window.

 

He watched through the blinds as Louis was standing there in nothing but these frilly white panties with ruffles on the butt and checking himself out in the mirror. Louis had a fantastic body; smooth and streamlined with golden tan skin and a mountain of an ass. It barely fit into the too small underwear and jiggled slightly with each turn and he even slapped his bum once for good measure.

 

Liam’s pajama’s tightened dramatically.

 

He knew this was so wrong, not only are you peeping in on someone but he’s also ten years younger than you and also your neighbor. Pervert.

 

But he couldn’t stop. His mouth watered and his cock ached to even maybe touch Louis just for a moment in those panties. They were tight and stretched across his body and when Louis turned around to check his bum out in the mirror Liam could see his bulge.

 

Holy fuck. He was a big boy. Probably not as big as Liam-ten inches is something to compete with-but he had to be impressive if the mound in the front of his underwear was anything to go by.

 

Liam stood there hidden in the dark and began palming himself through his pants then pulled out his ten inch cock that leaked shiny with precum and began to massage his foreskin over the tip. He watched as Louis checked himself over in the mirror across the yard and slapped his bum one more time then seductively began to peel them off slightly to reveal the top of his crack.

 

Liam came with a moan and bit his lip imagining what he’d like to do to him and that’s how this whole thing started.

 

He’d get a show around eleven pm almost every night like clockwork. Apparently Louis had a thing for wearing women’s underwear because Liam would stand and watch Louis parade around in a different pair each time. Soon enough Liam had pulled up a chair and blatantly wanked watching this teenage boy twirl and tease himself in the mirror and each time he’d splash a hot load across his abs and chest then he’d shakily get up, wash off and fall asleep thinking of taut tan skin and frilly underwear and how he had a window seat on the trip to Hell.

 

This went on for months by now and Liam was comfortable with the fact he was jerking off watching a kid basically prance around in women’s underwear. As the months went by summer had finally arrived and it was stifling in Liam’s home. He was bold and opened the window and even raised the shade so he had an uninhibited view of his neighbor across the yard.

 

He sat in his comfortable chair and his cock was already stiffening awaiting the show that was about to begin. Louis came sauntering in view wearing what had to be Liam’s favorite pair to date, red lace panties that just let the bottom of his cheeks slip out and obscure just enough skin. Then Louis turned and Liam could see the outline of his cock and balls and Liam bit his lip as he jacked off faster watching Louis do his normal routine of spinning and spanking himself.

 

Liam almost came when Louis disappeared then reappeared pulling up and chair in front of the mirror and from nowhere pulled out a pair of white stockings. The kinds schoolgirls wore. He slowly pulled them up his smooth legs-Louis shaved apparently-and they came to just about the middle of his thigh with a white satin bow on the front of each one. Louis stood up and posed in the mirror and Liam had the perfect view of his large ass hugged in the red lace and his legs looked so soft in the white tights.

 

Then he was gone and the lights turned off. Liam was saddened cause he was only there for maybe ten minutes when Louis would do this for almost an hour some nights.

 

Then he heard a knock on his door. The noise jarred him from his sadness seeing the reason for his wank sessions disappear and he regretfully willed his cock to soften slightly and put it back into his pants. He forewent the shirt he would wear later and wondered who in the world was knocking on his door near midnight. The knocking came again so Liam figured this wasn’t some prank so he yanked the door open to be met with none other that his neighbor Louis wearing a long black silk robe that only his still stocking covered feet peaked out.

 

“Uh h-hi Lou, what are you doing here?” He asked warily.

 

Louis walked right in and didn’t even give an explanation and Liam closed the door behind him to see the black silk curved sinfully around the boy’s body.

 

“Mr. Payne, I know what you’ve been doing.” He said as he turned around with no expression.

 

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Fuck. He’d been caught spying on his teenage neighbor. Hello prison!

 

“I know you’ve been watching me Mr. Payne.”

 

“Lou that’s absurd. I would never do something like that.” Liam was trying to play it cool but his eyebrows practically crawled off his forehead and up into his buzz cut.

 

“Oh yes you would. You know, there isn’t a window policy with me.” Louis’ one eyebrow cocked up and he looked at Liam with something resembling want in his eyes.

 

“Window policy?” Liam was beyond confused.

 

“With me you can look,” Louis’ hands went to the ties of his robes and pulled it open and let the thin black silk pool behind him to stand there in only the red lace panties and stockings, he purred out the last part with a hand on his hip, “and touch.”

 

Liam’s cock stiffened automatically at the sight. Here was Louis in nothing but thin fabric and in his house and just…whoa. But somehow Liam’s better judgment-and also the fact he didn’t want to go to jail-caught up with him.

 

“Lou! You can’t do this put your clothes back on!” He scrambled forward but didn’t know what to do.

 

“Come on Mr. Payne. You’ve been watching me for months jerking off. I think it’s hot. Wish you would’ve said something earlier so maybe I could have given you a more close up show.” He slinked forward. Louis was practically feline.

 

Liam backed up into the door and thanked the angels that his blinds were down and no one was out because anyone walking by would see Louis in practically nothing with Liam in only pj’s and a stiffy. Not good news.

Liam was pushed all the way back into the door as Louis pressed his bare chest against his-he was a few inches shorter than Liam so big blue eyes blown wide looked up at him-and the boy then gripped Liam’s cock through his pants.

 

“Oh my Mr. Payne. I thought it was big when I would peek in the mirror. I’m not wrong I see.” He squeezed it and yep, Liam’s hard now. Painfully so.

 

“Lou we-we can’t do this. You’re fifteen and…” He trailed off as Louis pumped him through his pants and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His nostrils were filled with the smell of Louis, like cotton and sin, and his cock was being massaged through the fabric.

 

“You’ve been jerking off to me in panties for a while and now you have a conscience?” He chuckled out and leaned up on his toes to lick up the column of Liam’s throat and swirled his tongue around the birthmark.

 

“The Bible says to love thy neighbor Mr. Payne.” He whispered and licked the shell of his ear and Liam knew he was leaking through his pants now as Louis continued to massage and tug on him.

 

“Li-liam. Call me Liam.” He moaned out. Well, he had been caught and since he was going to Hell in a hand basket he might as well have his fun.

 

“Okay, Liam. I promise I won’t tell. Trust me, I’ve wanted this just as bad as you have.” Louis led Liam by the cock to the bedroom and Liam only caught the sentence barely as he watched Louis’ ass bounce in the panties.

 

“What?” Liam stuttered out as this lithe teenager who had a death grip to his shaft led him through his own house. Louis pulled Liam in and pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips. Liam could feel his bulge through the panties and it pressed against his abs as he lay back and Louis attached his mouth to his throat again.

 

“Liam, I’ve wanted you since the day you moved in. You’re so fucking hot and you’re nice.” He began to kiss up Liam’s neck and tweak his nipples below him. “And don’t think I haven’t thought about you when you’re doing yard work.” He nipped at Liam’s collarbone.

 

Liam was paying attention to the honey of Louis’ voice tarnish his skin but only just enough because Louis was grinding his bulge into Liam’s and his mouth was working the older man into a frenzy.

 

“Mmm, all sweaty and toned, God I fucking need you.” He let out breathily as he attached their lips finally.

 

Louis plunged his tongue deep into his neighbor’s mouth and smiled into the kiss feeling Liam’s rough hands finally claim their prize and massage Louis’ large bum in the lace. Liam was on cloud nine finally feeling that lacey fabric covering hot, supple flesh and Louis tasted like adolescence and mischief. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as their hands took a hold of whatever they could. The boy still dug his groin into the man’s getting him to whimper in response and he gripped Liam’s large biceps as Liam’s big hands were running up and down Louis’ thighs. He did shave.

 

Liam rolled them over so that he was in charge now and pinned Louis down with his body and his cock rubbed delicious friction between the pj’s and lace. Liam felt blunt nails drag down his back and he latched onto Louis’ throat and sucked a dark mark claiming him. Then he thought better of it and pulled back with fear in his eyes. Louis was fifteen and Liam was pretty sure his mother would NOT appreciate him fucking her son.

 

“Don’t worry Li, it’s okay, I come home with them sometimes. Don’t stop, oh fuck don’t stop.” Louis moaned and pulled Liam back down to crash their lips together and it only took the man a few seconds to trust Louis and keep going. They continued kissing and Louis slipped his hand under Liam’s waistband and finally squeezed his shaft getting Liam to moan and separate their lips.

 

“Holy fuck.” He whispered out and Liam stood up to pull of his bottoms and saw the fear and lust in Louis’ eyes. His long ten inch cock with the pliable foreskin swung heavy and in need of friction between his thighs backed by his low hanging ballsack. Liam went across the bed and lay in the middle as Louis crawled over and settled between his thighs and grabbed the base. He didn’t waste anytime as he brought his lips to the head and swallowed it down.

 

Louis bobbed his head up and down the shaft slurping the foreskin up each time his lips came near it and Liam was in heaven. He had both hands working his massive length and Liam watched seeing those pretty pink lips stretch around his girth and looked up to see Louis’ butt arched into the air with the red lace still on. He dragged his hand through caramel fringe that was slightly damp with sweat now as the sloppy wet sounds of dick sucking filled the room.

 

Louis could actually take most of his length down his pretty little throat having Liam’s toes curl and he rest his hand on the boy’s head and watched getting sucked off by the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. The prettiest boy in the sexiest pair of red lace panties he’d ever seen as well.

 

The boy continued sucking and twirling his tongue around the exposed head and even nibbled with his lips to the foreskin. His tongue swiped up the man’s shaft with exaggeration and his one hand went down to roll and tug his balls as the other continued to pump his shaft making the veins pulse and throb. Louis popped off Liam’s cock a bit breathless but both his hands were still tugging and pulling making Liam’s cock head play peek a boo with the foreskin, “Fuck me.”

 

He growled it out and Liam bit his lip seeing blue eyes, young blue eyes, take on a man’s crave and he motioned for the lube and condom in his drawer. Louis moved so Liam could get the supplies and he started to coat his fingers but Louis shook his head and swiped the wet digits with his own to make his glisten in the dim light from the hallway.

 

“You’re gonna watch.” Louis purred again and kissed the man with his wet cock slapped against his abs. He turned around to still be between the man’s legs and pulled the bottom of the panties to the side and shoved two fingers straight into his hole without hesitation. He hissed at the intrusion but continued to push and pull out his fingers as Liam watched.

 

The man groaned and lazily stroked his cock watching two tan digits enter and re-enter the boy’s pink hole. It was smooth and clean and clenching around the intrusion then did it even more when Louis stuck in a third finger and pumped himself inside.

 

“Oh fuck, you like watching me Liam?” He moaned out.

 

“Fuck yeah, so sexy baby.”

 

“Like my panties? Want to dirty them?”

 

“Yes, god yes. Want you to cum in your panties.” Liam was so beyond turned on. This extremely sexy teenager was a wildcat in the sack and he loved it. He watched Louis continue to finger himself with the panties still on and sheen of sweat across his back with his head turned in ecstasy as he continued to talk dirty to him.

 

“I wanna ride you with my panties on. Your big fucking cock.” Louis slipped his fingers out and didn’t wait for an invitation as he poured lube onto Liam’s dick then rolled the condom on him.

 

“Fucking ride me Lou.” Liam groaned out as the boy straddled his hips and bit his lip in the sexiest way Liam had ever seen. With one hand the boy pulled the back of his panties away and the other was slippery with lube positioning Liam under him and he nudged his hole a few times then finally sank down.

 

Liam had to control himself to not impale the boy with his shaft but as soon as he felt that too tight rim of muscle let his head inside it was all over. Louis hissed and had a look of anguish upon his face sliding down the older man’s shaft-ten inches long and thick as fuck-but he whimpered weakly feeling his prostate be brushed by it. He finally sank down completely and let his hips rest feeling the enormous cock of his neighbor fill him to the brim.

 

Liam moaned as Louis began to roll his hips and he felt some of the lube roll down and coat his balls while his cock was vacuum locked inside tight heat. The boy slowly rolled his hips and Liam held onto the lace covered skin as his cock was massaged and slid against with wet scorches of pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck.” Louis whimpered out and leaned forward to attach their lips again. His tongue was frantic and he bit Liam’s bottom lip as he sped up his motions. Liam was gripping Louis lace covered hips and helped the boy with the movements and his eyes fluttered open after Louis sat back up and leaned back slightly to roll his hips in a different angle. Liam looked down to see Louis’ cock completely hard and straining against the fabric angled to one side. He could see the skin was tan and he had a foreskin as well, nice and pink and Liam would guess that the boy was around eight inches long.

 

Liam took one hand and began to press and palm the boy riding him through the lace and the boy hissed in pleasure as his prostate was being destroyed by thickness and his cock was rubbed by delicate fabric. Louis sped up so that his bum would rise up three or four inches then come crashing back down to envelop his neighbor’s cock once more. Liam watched as the beautiful tan boy rode him into the mattress with heavy grunts and curses and Liam continued to touch his cock through the red lace.

 

“Oh fuck Liam!” Louis cried out feeling his prostate repeatedly rubbed and his passage was hot with intrusion and that burn of stretch was sending his eyes rolling back. He placed both his hands to Liam’s broad chest and pinched his nipples and started slamming down onto Liam’s cock with more force and a heavy breath/grunt came out each time.

 

“Ride my cock baby.” Liam growled out and gripped Louis’ cock through the fabric and began to pump it getting the boy to throw his head back and whine loudly. The size of Liam inside him was bordering painful but it felt so good to be so full and his prostate was being ruined inside him. Louis’ cock was rigid and solid to the touch and the sort of rough lace was dragging across the sensitive tip and foreskin and shaft sending his nerves aflame. He slammed down a few more times and Liam’s wrist flicked and his hole clenched like a vice grip over and over as his orgasm came flooding his brain.

 

“FUCK!” He cried out and felt his cock pulse and shoot a white hot load of cum through his panties soaking Liam’s hand and the fabric. Liam watched the teenager shudder and completely soil his panties and it was all over. The clamping of Louis’ canal around him getting tighter and milking his cock paired with the feeling of the boy’s cum now dripping from his hand staining the boy’s thighs and panties had his body tensing and abs flexed hard and he released his wad into the latex sleeve.

 

“Oh Louis!” Liam whimpered out as the boy kept up his speed and he moaned feeling Liam’s cock pulse and swell inside him and the extra heat from his cum warmed his already scalding tunnel even more. Liam came hard and heavy into the condom and his hips jutted up to slam repeatedly.

 

Louis eventually stilled and leaned back down to kiss Liam softly then slowly rolled off him and collapsed in a heap of heavy breathing, sweat and semen. Liam looked down to see his cock softening in the condom and what looked like an ounce of cum swishing around his tip and shaft. He shakily stood from the bed and tossed the condom into the bin to turn around and see Louis on all fours on the edge of the bed.

The boy pulled Liam in by his cum/lube covered cock that wasn’t soft yet-about seven inches at this point-and popped it into his mouth and hummed at the salty taste. If Liam wasn’t so spent he would have started getting hard again as Louis suckled and licked around his head and slurped up his shaft and foreskin letting it fall from his lips limp and red.

 

“Fuck that was great.” Louis breathed out and lay back on the bed with his panties still on and soaked. His stockings had fallen down slightly and Liam lie next to him and kiss him again.

 

“Yeah it was.” He idly said and let his fingertips drag up and down Louis’ stomach and chest then press into the squishy lace of his panties and now flaccid cock.

 

“I want to do that again.” Louis looked over to see Liam nod.

 

“Did you maybe want to stay over?” Liam asked him tentatively.

 

“Absolutely, I’ll be back!” Louis leapt from the bed as Liam hollered, “Where are you going?”

 

“Going to change out of these. They’re ruined.” He said grabbing his robe from the entryway that was all but forgotten. Liam followed him out as Louis turned around quickly and shoved his tongue back down Liam’s throat and the two heatedly kissed for minutes until Louis pulled away, “I’ll be right back. Going to get my black pair baby.” He left with a wink.

 

He shut his door chuckling and then realized what he had said. A black pair?

 

Liam was a goner for this boy.


End file.
